


Sometimes Dares Aren't Such a Bad Thing After All

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Watersports, dares, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lilith dares Ruby to piss on a bus, she found herself doing just that next to a stunning guy. But when she can't stop and she has to get off, she finds herself finding out that the stranger might not have been so oblivious to what she had been doing as she thought and he might have actually liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Dares Aren't Such a Bad Thing After All

“I fucking hate Lilith,” Ruby thought to herself as she got onto the bus, feeling as everyone on there knew that she wasn’t wearing panties at the moment under her sinfully short skirt. She felt that at twenty-two, they were too old for Truth or Dare. But that didn’t stop anything and she found herself being dared by the blonde to soak the seat of a public bus with her piss, obviously having to have pictures to prove it. It took her a moment to find a seat because to her horror, it was a full bus. But she found a window seat by an extremely handsome man and she gave him a flirty smile as she walked in front of him with her ass damn near out, hoping he didn’t know how much she had to hold on to not accidentally piss on his shoes as she spread her legs to step over them.

Lilith had made sure Ruby was nice and full before sending her off on the bus, several cans of soda and more water than that were now weighing on her troubled bladder. She carefully lifted her skirt from under her ass and sat there, happy that the seat was cushioned so at least she wouldn’t have to worry about sitting in a puddle of her own piss. She rolled her eyes when she got a message from Lilith, asking if she had leaked yet. “Nope, perfectly dry,” she sent back, proudly. 

She couldn’t say that for much longer though, because the second the bus set off to the next stop, the motion made a small squirt shoot out of her and wet the seat under her. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening to her, that she actually was going to do something like this in public… sitting next to a beautiful guy none the less. It was killing her though, to keep it in. The squirt made her just that more desperate to just open the floodgates, to ruin the seat under her and make Lilith happy. 

So with that, she placed her purse on her lap as a shield from outside eyes and she spread her legs and started to let go. Ruby sighed quietly in content as she felt the pressure from her bladder pour out of her in a steady stream, soaking into the seat under her. After a moment of enjoying it, she grabbed her phone and made sure hottie next to her wasn’t looking and she moved her bag, quickly snapping a picture of her spread legs and the yellowish stream coming from between them. She put her bag back on its spot and forced herself to stop pissing for a moment as she sent the photo to Lilith, hoping that it would be good enough for her. 

But of course, it wasn’t. Nothing is ever good enough for that bitch, and this time she wanted a video. A fucking video. So she moved her bag again and pushed record, letting go again and a little scared when it came out more forcefully this time to where she could actually hear the piss leaving her body. But weirdly enough, it started to turn her on. The feeling of relief mixed with the naughtiness that she could get caught at anytime by the person that she’s sitting by made her pussy grow more wet than it already was, but this time it wasn’t just piss. She sent the video and then shifted a bit so that the piss went straight into the seat, smiling at stranger when he looked over at her.

She shortly found out that his name was Sam, and she smiled more when she realized that he had absolutely no idea that she was pissing right there as she talked to him about where they went to school and everything. It took a moment but she grew mortified when she smelled a slight acrid smell and she realized, fuck that was her piss. Because of the soda, it had a smell and soon everyone would be able to smell her piss. And even worse, it was almost her stop and her body showed absolutely no signs of stopping anytime soon. And on top of that, the seat under her was completely soaked by this point and wasn’t soaking anymore of the liquid. She realized this when she felt something warm drip off the front of the seat where it turned to plastic and go down her legs.

Clamping everything, she felt like she was finally stopped and that made her smile and enjoy her arousal again. But it was overtaken when she realized Sam wasn’t getting off and so she was going to have to get off before him. Which meant, he’d see her have to pull back down her skirt and see the giant wet spot she created. And she knew she’d feel really guilty masturbating over this later. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stood, pulling down her skirt as she did and hoped he didn’t notice the wetness on the seat until she left.

But that was not as bad as what happened next. She opened her legs to step over his shoes again and this time, she couldn’t stop the actual stream that started pouring out of her in that moment. She blushed deeply and went to apologize to Sam before she felt him pull her down onto his lap, her piss still streaming out. She tried to stop but he just shook his head and pushed on her bladder. “Don’t stop,” he begged and she obliged, letting it all out hard and fast on his jeans and she felt him grow hard under her. “I fucking knew you were pissing over there, I knew it couldn’t just be my dirty, dirty imagination,” he growled into her ear, biting it. Once she was done, she slumped against him. Ruby smiled lazily up at him and laughed.

“Didn’t take you for a kinky one Sam,” she teased, gasping when she felt more telltale warmness against her already throbbing pussy. She looked up at him, shocked. Sam just shrugged and smirked, biting his lip as a small moan escaped.

“Oh no, I think I’m having an accident,” he said in a tone that suggested to her that it was no accident. Which that mixed with him grinding his now completely hard cock against her let her know that this was definitely no accident, but she didn’t care. She moaned into his chest as he continued to just piss against her, not knowing that this would ever be something that she’d enjoy but she’d have to thank Lilith later for her little dare.

When she felt his stream taper off, Sam pulled her up with him and held her in front of him so that the driver wouldn’t see their wet clothes. Once they were off the bus he dragged her straight into an alley and pushed her against the brick wall, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Ruby wasted no time in hooking her leg around his hip and grinding her dripping wetness against his jeans. He growled again and pulled her off of him, turning her around and pulling his leaking cock out. He hiked up her skirt and forced her to bend over some, taking a moment to enjoy how she looked with her pussy on display for him. Ruby let out a loud, lewd moan when she felt him shove his large cock inside of her, Sam not taking his time before slamming into her over and over again. All this going on with people just walking not a few feet away on the main sidewalk and that just turned them on all that more. 

It didn’t take long before Ruby felt herself close to the edge, and when he reached forward and roughly rubbed her clit she was gone. She screamed out his name as she had the most intense orgasm of her life and if his moan was anything to go by, he hit the same. She felt him fill her up and she rested against the wall as he pulled out of her. 

Once Sam put himself back away, he turned her around and touched her cheek with a gentleness that she wouldn’t have expected of him after what they just did. “You’re so fucking hot,” he said with a smile. Ruby just smiled back up at the giant man.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she teased before feeling a nagging in the bottom of her abdomen. “Speaking of, I should go. I kinda gotta piss again,” she admitted, chuckling. Sam just shrugged and motioned towards the ground.

“Then go, I don’t mind,” he said nonchalantly, like there wasn’t a fire behind his eyes with that. Ruby just sighed and thought why not, hiking up her skirt again and squatting before the concrete under her turned a darker grey with her piss. She sighed with relief and smiled as she looked up at him.

“Likin’ what you see, pervert?” Ruby said with no malice in her voice. Sam just nodded and got down with her, not hiding how intensely he’s watching the forceful stream shoot out of her body.

“Just as much as you’re loving me watch you do it,” he said with a smirk. “And how much you’re loving that any of those people right over there could catch you at any moment. You’re a tease and you love to have people see you, don’t you?” he asked and she nodded distractedly, too busy focusing on the amazing feel of relief once again.

“Maybe we should get people to see us more often huh?” Ruby ask as her stream ebbed, standing and letting the rest of it run straight down her legs as Sam looked at her like he wanted to devour her once more.

And that he just might.


End file.
